Ready? Action!
by InFinite Havoc
Summary: Based off the Disney movie, High School Musical! No flames, or you will be publicly ridiculed. Percy Jackson is the team captain of the basketball team at Goode High School. He doesn't know how to sing. He doesn't care about singing. Annabeth Chase doesn't care about singing either. What will happen when they both decide to try out for a musical because of the New Year's party?
1. Chapter 1

**[ A/N] **Hey, guys! First FanFiction on Percy Jackson. If this story, uh, becomes a "smashing" hit, I'll be more than happy to continue with sequels, as in High School Musical 2 & 3 Percy Jackson style. This idea popped into my head after I watched High School Musical like for the billionth time, and would make a good Percabeth story. **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**NOTE: I switch POV's in each chapter for now, just like how Disney filmed the movie, getting the back story of Troy (Percy) and Gabriella (Annabeth.) Also, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM. **

**Characters may be OC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, own High School Musical (all rights go to Disney), nor Percy Jackson & The Olympians. Annabeth owns Percy Jackson, while Rick owns both.**

_**GOODE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Snow littered the ground outside as I sat on my bed reading _The Iliad_, by Homer. I sighed when I got to the part when Achilles gets killed by a pathetic Paris. Seriously? A Greek Hero that's all invincible gets killed by a stupid person. You know what he could've done? He should've -

"Annabeth! Stop reading for once, and go have some fun! It's New Years after all," I turned towards my mother's voice, turning only to see a scowl written in her features.

"But, Mom!" I protested as she wrenched the book out of my hands. "Give me ten minutes, I'm almost done!"

"Nonsense. Now, I've picked out the best clothes you have! You'll look absolutely stunning." Athena, my mother exclaimed. "Go get ready for the New Year's party."

I groaned, as I stretched myself. "Can I at least get my book back?"

"Fine! But no more reading!" Athena tossed me back the book.

I sighed. Why do I have to go to that party anyway? There's nothing special about it…

**Percy's POV**

"Move it! At this rate, I will demote you as team captain of the Wildcats basketball team!"

I groaned as my father, Paul, pushed me to my limit. You see, Paul is the Wildcats coach. He was a legend during his high school years, and he expects me to be the same.

Sweat blurred my vision as I prepared to make a layup before my coach could catch me.

I sighed in relief as the basketball finally went down the basket, after a few revolutions around the rim.

"That a boy!" Paul yelled as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Paul! Don't do that! He has a party to attend to, remember?"

"Oh, come on Sally! It's so fun when you ruffle his hair. Try it some time!" Paul brightened at the sight of his wife.

"Haha, I'll do that as soon as he comes back from that New Year's party! Come along, Percy!" Sally yelled back, leaving them without waiting for an answer.

"Well, son. You did a good job at practice. You deserve some time to relax. Go on!" Paul smiled at me.

I gave him a quick smile, and bolted out of the door before my mom starts yelling at me.

**LINE BREAK. Say hi! **

Applauds was the first sound I heard as I headed downstairs to where this "New Year's party" was located. It wasn't hard to find. Music blaring, people screaming, lights flashing so fast it could give some poor old guy a seizure, oh gosh.

I saw two people singing karaoke in the center, and not many were watching them. I got up and got some punch, seeing my friend and teammate Grover nearly stuffing his face into some chips and dip.

"Hey, Grover!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice above the music.

"Hey, Captain!" He responded, in a hurry to get back to his "oh so wonderful" chips.

I sighed. He can't really stop eating, can he? I pulled him off the food, ignoring his whines of protest.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, I would like to talk about the classes you signed up for next year …" I started. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked at someone behind me.

"Who is that?" Grover gave a low wolf whistle.

I turned around to get a good look at her, but when I turned back, Grover was nowhere to be seen.

"Grover?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Catch ya later, bud!" He yelled in response, going after the girl.

I shook my head, drinking some more punch.

"Who would like to go karaokin' next?" A voice boomed over the large crowd. "If no one's gonna volunteer, I might as well pick two people who seems to be not enjoying themselves over here!"

Before I could process on what was happening, a spotlight shined on me.

"We have one! Now for the girl…" The voice continued.

I groaned, what the hell? A figure started to drag me up to the stage. "Hey, wait! I don't know how to sing! Let go of me!" I yelled in protest.

Then, a gaze that consisted of analyzing stormy gray eyes stared at me.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I got to the party, I secretly took my book out and started to read. Where was I? Oh yeah, the part where Achilles dies…

"We have one! Now for the girl…"

Suddenly, everything was so bright. What's happening? Is the apocalypse starting?

A rather rude guy grabbed my arm roughly, causing me to lose my grip on the book and started to pull me upstage.

I was met with a mini heart attack. Windswept, black raven colored hair, green eyes that are so deep, I swear it was like a restless ocean…

I jerked my thoughts back to reality. As I analyzed him a bit more, his was kind of cute…

"Well, good luck guys. We've already gotten the song picked out, enjoy!" The host shoved microphones at us.

Wait. When I first came down here, the stage was set up with karaoke machines… Oh, crap. I was supposed to sing with this hot and cute guy!?

**LINE BREAK**

**Percy's POV**

Wow. She's gorgeous. Before I could start a whole list of things that were just beautiful about her, a song started to play.

"Uh… Do you know how to sing? Cause' I don't," I whispered to her.

"I don't know either! Ugh, let's just get this over with," She whispered back.

I sighed like the fiftieth time today. My lines are first… Well, here goes nothing.

I started to sing. I didn't really know how I sounded like. I glued my eyes to the lyrics screen, and in the corner of my eye, I could see the other people had stopped what they were doing to watch me. I became a bit subconscious. Meanwhile, Annabeth gaped at me.

When my lines were over, she yelled whispered to me, "I thought you didn't know how to sing, Seaweed Brain!"

"I… What? I don't know how to sing! And what's with the nickname –"

My heart nearly stopped. Right in front of me, it seemed like a professional was singing. Oh, how she looks so beautiful… Wait, let's not get side tracked.

"I thought _you_ didn't know how to sing, Wise Girl!" I huffed.

She frowned for a second, and then gestured to the lyric screen. It now said "Chorus."

I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. The crowd cheered as our voices merged together as one. I stole a glance at Annabeth. She seemed to be having the time of her life.

Huh, who knew I could sing! As we sang, we constantly stared at each other in the eye. Green met gray, and I swear our smiles would've gone through the roof.

As the song ended, we formally introduced ourselves.

"Hey, Wise Girl! That was some nice singing you did back there," I winked.

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain! Anyway, I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth stuck her hand out.

"And I'm Perseus Jackson, but please, call me Percy," I said shaking her delicate hand.

_9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

I looked up to see the glass ball halfway towards the bottom. Annabeth and I started counting down.

_4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"Happy New Year, Annabeth!" I yelled happily.

"You too!" Was the response.

Then, my phone started to ring. Caller ID read that it was my dad.

"Uh, sorry, I need to take this."

"Hello?" I asked into the phone receiver.

"You done with the party yet? Get back to the gym, you'd better run ten laps before I get there!" Paul barked.

So much for the "relax" time.

I'll be there, I guess…" I answered hesitantly. I hung up quickly. "Um, I need to go. My dad's making me go to the gym so…" I scratched my the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh sure." Was that disappointment in her voice? "I had a really good time at the party."

"Likewise, Wise Girl. I'll call you." As I turned away, she grabbed my arm.

"You didn't even let me give you my phone number! " Annabeth laughed.

"Uh… Oh, right. Here." We exchanged phones quickly, typed in our numbers, and bid a quick goodbye.

I turned away, and just thought, _wow. Just wow._

**A/N: Oh, another author's note? Lame. That's what you're probably thinking, but PLEASE READ THIS. I'm not even sure if this is allowed on FanFiction, writing something based off a movie, and High School Musical also has a book apparently. Someone please verify the rules? I state clearly, that all the rights go to their respectful owners, and I don't even have the High School Musical book, so I assure you I didn't copy any writing style from the book. **

**Now, I'm probably NOT going to do the basketball song in the movie with just Troy/Percy, or the Status Quo thingy in the cafeteria, OR the sulking Gabriella/Annabeth song after she heard what Percy said in the locker room. I'm probably going to write that WITHOUT THE SONGS, and just with words. XD Also, I don't intend to put music lyrics either when they're singing so… I'm also twisting up some stuff that didn't happen in the real legit High School Musical into the story here to fit in Percy Jackson world.**

**I also foreshadowed something in the chapter that's going to relate later in the story. If you can guess it (via review or PM), I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter of Goode High School Musical!**

**Also, please tell me if I should continue or not. I'm having my doubts, and will delete this FanFiction if it doesn't get that many reviews/favorites/follows. Sorry for the long author's note, but since this is the first chapter, it's needed. I'll bring in the line breaks once I get time, and I shall revise when I get the chance. **

**Have a good day, and drop a review! :D **

**~ Infinite Havoc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Probably be my last update for a while... Technological difficulties. I'm typing this up on my phone so... also no demigod in here****, if I haven't noted before. **

**I thank the first two people who have reviewed, Juzko Disco and chinfev1203.**

**Also, thank you for the follows and favorite. **

**Suggest a school mascot/mascot of the basketball team via review. On with the story!******

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or High School Musical****  
**  
**A FEW WEEKS LATER******

**Percy's POV**

"Yo, Percy!"

"Hey, Percy!"

"What's up, Percy?"

That was the first thing I hear when I walked into Goode High School. I responded with a quick, "Hey," not really wanting to talk in the morning.

"Percy!" I warily turned around to see Luke spinning his basketball.

I swear, he brings a basketball everywhere.

"Did you hear that Drew and her henchmen are coming back to Goode today?" Luke asked, questioningly.

From what I heard, Drew and company had gotten into trouble when she was spotted threatening a Freshman.

"Wow. I was actually enjoying school without her flirting," I muttered under my breath as I shoved my textbooks into my locker.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could head over to your house after school to practice some more basketball. After all, the championship is in a couple of weeks!" Luke smiled broadly.

"Hm. Okay, I'm sure coach will be happy to hear that," I said in a dismissive tone, still wanting to just sleep.

"Also, I heard a new student is transferring in! And I think she's a girl. I wonder what she'll be like? A carbon copy of Drew?" Luke pondered.

"Let's hope not. The last thing I need is another girl hitting on me," I grumbled in response.

**Annabeth's POV****  
**  
I sat in my mom's car calmly as she drove me to this place called "Goode High School."

Okay, the truth is that I'm extremely nervous. What if the people don't like me? Will I be able to make friends fast? What if -

"We're here, Annabeth," Athena called from the driver's seat.

I took a deep breath, and hauled my backpack out of the car.

"Honey? You look really pale. Are you sick? What's wrong?" My mother asked in concern.

"It's that... I'm really nervous," I confessed.

"Just be who you are, dear. I'm sure the other students will appreciate on who you are. You don't have to worry. You'll make friends fast! If you need anything, call me, okay?" Athena gave me one last smile.

"Thanks!" Giving her a last kiss on the cheek, I faced my new high school. Once again, I took a deep breath, and headed towards my nightmare.

**Percy's POV**

Luke and I chattered aimlessly about the championship, right until I ran somebody over.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" I bent down to pick up her books.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault completely."

Wait. I know that voice... How could I ever forget?

"Annabeth?" I couldn't keep the happiness out of my voice.

"Percy?" Annabeth said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" We asked in unison.

"Whoa, am I missing something here?" Luke asked, glancing at Percy.

"Oh, Annabeth, meet Luke. Luke, meet Annabeth. Luke's my friend, and to answer your question I always have attended here," I explained to her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Annabeth," Luke stuck his hand out.

"Likewise, Luke," Annabeth grinned, shaking her hand.

"You guys look like you need some alone time to catch up. See you around, Percy and Annabeth!" Luke said happily, taking his basketball to spin once more.

"So, you're the new student?" I stared at her in wonder.

"I guess so. I transferred here right after the New Year's party," Annabeth smirked.

"Great! This year won't be boring now! I can show you around if you like, Wise Girl!" I said rubbing my hands together, "Can I look at your schedule?"

"That would be helpful, and sure," Annabeth took a piece of paper from her hand gave it to me.

I smirked, "Looks like we have our first class together. Oh, and you have a class with Thalia! She's my cousin. I'll take you to her during lunch later."

"We better move to Drama first before we get late," I continued.

"Oh, uh, sure." Annabeth responded, somewhat hesitantly.

We walked into Ms. Olympian's classroom, and took our seats.

"Now, as we all know, or should know, our school will be hosting the annual musical production soon. The auditions will be consisting of single roles, but the lead will be a duo," Ms. Olympian stated excitedly.

At this point, I noticed Drew and her sister Tami sit upright, listening.

"Pfft. It's not like anyone would join her 'musical,' the only people who would join would be Drew and Tami , again." Luke mumbled quietly.

Unfortunately, Ms. Olympian had heard this; "Mr. Castellan, you will report to this room for fifteen minutes of detention."

"Busted," I whispered back to him, smiling a bit.

"We also are having our sign up sheet for extra curricular, such as the basketball team," At this, Ms. Olympian eyed us, "and the scholastic decathlon competition. Thalia Grace, head of the Chemistry Club, will answer any questions about the decathlon. The sign up sheet will be going around the classroom."

"Is she the one thats your cousin?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"Would you like to share something, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase?" Ms. Olympian glared at us.

"Uh, no... Sorry," I apologized.

The class droned on and on about "drama."  
**  
****Annabeth's POV**

I was still shocked that Percy was here. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of class, I packed up my bags and saw Percy leaning on the doorframe, waiting for me.

"How was Ms. Olympian?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Oh, gosh... She's so dramatic," I sighed.

"Haha, yeah, she's a drama teacher, what can you expect? Also, did you sign up for any of the extra circular stuff?" Percy asked, while stopping at my locker.

"No, I want to get to know the school better before signing up for anything." I answered.

Suddenly, I caught a whiff of perfume. The scent was getting stronger... Annoyed, I looked for the source.

"Hello! You should be considering to sign up for the musical," A new voice appeared out of nowhere, "I'm Drew. And this is my sister, Tami!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Annabeth," I introduced myself, trying to ignore the scowl on Percy's face.

"We've starred in all of our school's musicals, and we always welcome newcomers to audition!" Drew said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Like I said, I just want to know the school better before getting into anything big." I clarified.

"Oh , that's too bad! Well, I gotta talk to you later. Ttyl!" Drew turned away and skipped away.

"Who uses TTYL outside of texting?" I grumbled, "Who were they anyway?"

Percy sighed, "They like to try to be better than other people. I guess you would call them the 'popular' duo."

Oh, so this school DOES have some biatch people.

**A.N Remember to drop me a review! Reviews make me motivated, to update faster, and to have more lengthy chapters. Also, vote for the name of Goode's basketball team, via review. Suggest a mascot, I'm just using Wildcats for now I'll change it later when I have the time. Will revise and add boldness and line breaks soon.******

**I am considering on deleting this fic very soon unless it gains popularity + reviews.******

**DROP A REVIEW! VOTE FOR GOODE BASKETBALL** **MASCOT! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A.N] Alright guys. Thanks for your wait! Also, thanks for all those reviews you've submitted, plus those 7 followers. **

_**Mr. Invincible: **_Hey! I have read your stories a couple times before, so I'm a fan of you. Anyway, thank you for the feedback on making it more elaborate and trying to make chapters longer. You see, I'm a busy kind of person, so I can't just write up some big chunk and then post it on. I usually want to make chapters shorter, so you don't get bored of it. :D Also, I used your name suggestions for Trojans, which will show up in this chapter.

_**Guest: **_Alright, there's three of you. And two of them left me positive reviews, thank you very much. Meanwhile, the other _**Guest **_flamed my story.

"Hey Lame story first grader."

Have you not read the summary? Can you not read? The summary CLEARLY states "Based off High School Musical," and "No flames allowed or you will be publicly ridiculed," which you clearly violated. First off, I'm not a first grader. I'm in high school, meanwhile I think that _you're _the one who's a first grader and who's immature to write that review. Don't like, don't read. Again, you apparently were SO ATTRACTED to the story's sexiness, that you couldn't get your paws off it. Aw. Poor you. You can't even decide if you like it or not! You read the story, or CLICKED the story when it states "based off HSM." Look at you! I bet you're so ashamed of your actions. If you reply again to the story via review, that means you are still attracted to the story.

**So sorry guys. I had to publicly ridiculed as promised. Thank you to the rest of the people who gave reviews. Will do shotouts next chapter! If I don't forget. Please, go on the next chapter!**

**Percy POV**

"Jackson! I want you to supervise the team while I'm gone!" Coach Blofis yelled.

"Copy that!" I yelled back. Turning to my team, "Alright, Trojans! We have a big championship in, how many weeks?

"3 weeks!" The team whooped.

"That's right. And that's why you need to focus. That means not getting distracted by girlfriends, and six hours practice each day!" I announced. Groans erupted from the crowd.

"I know, I know. That's very upsetting, but you know what happens after we win? You can do whatever else you want," I said, trying to motivate the already tiring teens. "And, we can start those six hours right now! Split yourselves into teams. One defensive, other offensive. We will switch roles after a while."

"Percy. Can I get a quick sip of water?" I turned around to see a almost-passing out Luke.

I sighed, "Fine."

Luke gave me a quick nod of thanks, and scampered out of the doors.

"Alright, team! You know the drill!"

Time flew when the bell rang, signaling the end of practice and the beginning of lunch.

"Great job, Trojans! I'll see you tomorrow." The only responses I received were a couple of groans and moans as they trudged back into the locker room.

I sighed, and glanced at the gym once more. This gym, was the birthplace for my love of basketball. I remembered the first time I saw a basketball game on TV with my dad. All was well until he decided to use that love against me, using it to his advantage. He practically planned my future out, everything related to basketball; to scholarships and careers. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy… And he makes my mom happy.

But, just look at that. I don't have control over my life. I can't really do anything that I want to do. Everything is basketball, basketball! I ran through my hair with my hand in frustration.

_And do things like what? Singing?_

I dropped the ball that I've been holding this whole time.

As I watched it slowly bouncing away and finally hitting a wall, I thought about what that small voice said. Is that what I want to do? Sing? Preferably with a certain gray-eyed girl?

Okay, whoa there. I didn't say that last part. No.

_Haha, you know you want to!_

Stop taunting me, you stupid voice!

"Percy?" Startled, I saw my Coach enter the gym, and pick up the ball I was holding. As he was putting it back onto the rack, "Why are you still here? Lunch started five minutes ago."

Um. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to shoot a few more hoops before I go, you know? More practice and all… I had lots of coffee too this morning!" I started rambling, hoping he would buy it.

He raised his eyebrows in question, "You didn't have coffee today."

Oh. Crap.

"Well, before school started, I caught up with Luke, and he wanted to go to BuckStar for some coffee," Oh, he's good.

_What did you expect? He is your father, anyway._

Stupid small voice.

"Um. Okay," Coach still looked unconvinced.

Stomach rumbles. Sounds bounced around the gym. Awkward.

Coach Blofis chuckled, "Looks like someone's hungry. Go ahead to lunch, I don't want to keep you starving."

I nodded, and I rain to the locker room. I glanced at my watch. About thirty minutes before lunch ends.

Remembering my promise to Annabeth to show her around during lunch and to Thalia, I mentally facepalmed. Gods, how can I be so stupid? Without further thought, I pulled on my shirt, trying to get it on as I flew into the hallways.

**Annabeth POV**

I followed my schedule closely. Okay, so now… I have chemistry. Where the heck is that? Wow. I should've asked if Percy had a map or something.

Instead, I saw a dark clothed sulking guy by the corner. Maybe I can ask him.

"Hey, um… I was wondering if you know where chemistry is?" I asked, trying not to be creeped out as he was sulking. As he turned around, I did a quick analyzing. Call me weird, but you can notice things right off the bat.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a skull embedded into the back. Chain necklace, hands in pockets, one stud in one ear, black silky hair, okay. Maybe a bad boy?

"Oh, yeah, I'll take you there if you want," Sulking teen replied.

"That'll be nice, um…"

"Nico diAngelo. You are the new student, Annabeth Chase?"

"That's me," I replied, trying to figure out how news spread like a wildfire in one day. "Pleased to meet you, Nico.

I followed Nico into the maze of hallways when he came to a stop in front of the chemistry room.

"Here's the room, Annabeth," Nico pointed to the door.

"Thanks, Nico!"

"No problem. I remembered when I was a new kid here," Nico sighed wistfully, turning around to probably sulk again to the corner.

Wow, scratch that. He's not a bad boy. He's actually a different person on the inside, huh?

I entered the chemistry classroom and went to an empty desk next to a girl with jagged black hair, and deep ice blue eyes.

She seemed to be talking with someone else about some competition. I sighed, and resumed doodling from last class.

"You know the new student who transferred here? Yeah, her name Annabeth Chase? I heard that she got top grades in her other school! Maybe we can get her to join the decathlon, yeah?" I froze. Do these people stalk me or something.

The one with the jagged hair noticed my sudden movement. She glanced at me, and then hurriedly whispered something to her classmate. After a couple nods and whispers, she turned to me.

"Hey! Um, I'm Thalia Grace, leader of the chemistry club. I haven't seen you around here, so I'm supposing you're Annabeth?"

"Oh, uh, yes I am," I stuttered. Ugh, that Seaweed Brain! He miscalculated. I was going to meet Percy Jackson's cousin earlier than lunch. But, then again, I am in chemistry…

"You are Percy Jackson's cousin?"

"Oh, yeah. That dimwit? Sadly, I am. Are you his friend?" Thalia asked me with interest.

"Yeah, we kind of met at a party," I replied.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something else, but then the chemistry teacher stomped into the room.

"Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Knight and I will be your chemistry teacher for this year. Chemistry is a challenging subject, and requires you to pay attention to each lesson. But, before I will get into that, Thalia Grace would like to introduce a very exciting opportunity!" Mrs. Knight announced, somewhat proud of her student.

Thalia stood up next to me, and strode to the front of the classroom.

"The annual school hosted scholastic academic decathlon will be open to sign ups this year," Thalia rested her blue eyes on me and turned away, "As for people who don't know what an academic decathlon is, it is a academic competition with other schools. It's basically like an athletic competition, but you know… with numbers and words, and a clock ticking."

I twitched. Maybe I can sign up for this later. I'm pretty competitive, I guess, and like they said, I do have top grades…

"We hope we will get many new members this year. I hope to see you there!" Thalia concluded happily.

As she sat back down, her eyes glanced at me from time to time. She's persistent on getting what she wants I suppose…

A piece of paper landed with a small thud on the center of my desk. I unfolded it and it bore simple words.

Would you like to join the academic decathlon?

Thalia G.

I wrote back onto the paper saying that I want to know more about the school before I join anything. I tossed the paper back to her desk. Thalia frowned. Scribbling onto the paper once more, "Would you like to have a school tour?" I hesitated. Didn't Percy say that he wanted to give me one? I threw the paper back at her.

She frowned, once again, deeply than before. Thalia then gave me a thumbs up. Hm. Okay.

As I was packing my books into my bad getting ready to leave, Thalia glanced at me one more time before she left.

I waved it off, with her other glances. As I exited the door, I realized I needed to find Percy for that tour.

Wandering through the halls, I came to a stop when Drew decided to greet me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Drew greeted a little bit too cheerfully.

"Hi."

"So, it looks like you already know Percy Jackson?"

"I guess. He was just going to give me a school tour," I responded uneasily.

"That's weird. Percy's all like a hundred percent basketball. He rarely interacts with new kids," Drew frowned for a second.

"Nice talking to you! Bye!" Drew skipped off, leaving me confused.

What did she want from me? I shrugged and continued my journey to find my tour guide.

**Drew POV**

"Tami! Any new updates?" I hissed. I've sent Tami to the library to look up some background information on the new girl. Percy seemed interested in her. Ugh! Why do people want him so bad? Is it because he's all handsome and…

"Yes! I've caught Percy looking at the audition list more than three times! The second time he was together with that Annabeth," Tami responded.

I growled in anger, "Why would they want something from a musical? It's not like Percy was interested in this type of stuff before!"

Tami shrugged, "Well, I don't know!"

"There's something wrong here…" I thought. Why would basketball team captain Percy Jackson look at the sign up sheet for a Goode High School musical?

"And in Annabeth news, it seems like she's a nerd. She like got all the top grades in her school!" Tami added.

And why with a complete nerd?

**[A.N] Hoped you guys like this chapter… Remember, reviews make me motivated… My writing is really bad, overall, and I was hoping that writing a FanFiction would improve it. Constructive criticism is allowed, but just no flames. I don't want you to end up in Guest's position. **

**Reviews make updates more frequent, and despite all the great reviews saying that I shouldn't delete this story, I might give up on it and come back later to work on another Percy Jackson story. Thank you!**


End file.
